Kink Challenges
by La-Femme-Feline
Summary: Written for the anonymous Naruto kink challenges via Livejournal.
1. ZetsuXSaku

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Sakura bit her lip and squirmed under the dichromatic man's ministrations. He stood above her, shading her blushing skin from the dappled sunlight.

It was supposed to be just a routine mission, just the regular enforcing of the border against the Akatsuki and any of their plans. But judging from the way the breeze blew, making Zetsu's red-and-black-patterned cloak flutter near the ends. She was looking for Akatsuki, well, Akatsuki had found her. She had sensed a chakra signature, and been on her guard. She hadn't expected Zetsu to morph easily out of a tree, flesh melding with rough bark. He was truly elite, to have caught her in this situation. And now she was immobilized, held in place by large, thick vines of varying color and length strong enough so that even her chakra-enhanced strength couldn't fray them. But the strangest thing was that they seemed to come from this mysterious man from the Akatsuki. They tied her between two trees, limbs sprawled about puppet-like until Zetsu decided to move them. And moving they were.

"You sick bastard – let me go," Sakura threatened in her darkest voice as vines crept over her body. They slithered under her clothing, surprisingly damp and pleasing. Soon the vines were all over her body, almost alive, writhing over her soft flesh eagerly. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the peculiar contact. "What the hell is this for? Who are you?"

The flytrap opened slightly, teeth separating, to reveal gleaming gold eyes, and then yawed wide until a face could be seen. The man inside cleared his throat.

_"Well you see,"_ his white side began, _"One must mate to spread his seed."_

_**"So that means we're going to fuck you good,"**_ the black side finished, licking his lips.

_"No no, not like that,"_ the white side replied, _"That would be awful."_

**"It needs to be done, and so it shall; hell if I sugar-coat it," **the black half sneered.

A cold trickle went down Sakura's neck at the arguing. This guy – this guy was . . .

A terrible ripping sound filled the air as her clothes blew to ribbons under the plants' pressure. Sakura flinched at the noise, closing her eyes involuntarily. Next thing she knew when she opened them, Zetsu was standing right in front of her.

**"I told you she was a beautiful specimen,"** the black half smiled, revealing the points of his teeth, **"She will be perfect for our seedlings."**

The white half of his face blushed as his eye roamed her naked body.

**"Touch her,"** the black half ordered.

Oh so carefully, Zetsu reached out a white hand to cup her breast gently. _"She's so soft," _Zetsu stated, _"Like rich soil. You're right; they will grow well here."_ He stoked the skin there, prompting a slow warmth to start growing in Sakura's belly. _"Come my children, meet your mother."_ The vines writhed with more enthusiasm than before, if possible for a plant.

"**Let us make her ready," **the black side suggested.

The pink-haired girl swallowed a moan as the end of one vine teased her nipple, occasionally flicking the fleshy tip or curling around to squeeze. Zetsu smirked as Sakura's head fell back, a cooing sound leaving her mouth as leaves fluttered against her bare skin, her shirt long since in shreds on the forest floor.

_"Do you like that?"_ he asked her, tilting his head slightly, _"It sounded like a good noise."_

Sakura looked at his golden eyes. "No, I don't," she replied, brow furrowing in distaste at his statement, knowing he was right but refusing to admit it.

**"Ah, kunoichi, don't lie,"** the black half of the man's face ordered, **"I can smell you."** The vines stretched her legs almost into a split, leaving her completely vulnerable and exposed. He reached for her open pussy, rubbing a black finger along a swelling lip.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura shuddered, summoning her strength against the vines to claw a hand across his face. That touch had sent electric heat straight into her bloodstream, making places burn and ache that she didn't want to think about. Blood began to dribble out of the cuts, and he licked the red liquid with a relish that made Sakura's hair stand on end.

_"Yummy,"_ Zetsu exclaimed.

**"I'm sure you taste divine though,"** the black side leered, licking the finger he had her touched with, a glimmer of juices on the tip, "**However, we won't be eating you – not this time." **

The vines slithered over her breasts in abandon, creeping downwards. The first tips of the plants touched her pink feminine folds, and Sakura jumped, her face bright red. "Stop," she pleaded again, trying to prevent the inevitable. Then the long lengths slipped inside her, and nothing else came from her mouth but a breathless gasp. The greenery slid against her inner walls, feeling little resistance. Thoroughly, the slick vines began to fuck her long and slow. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head.

"Mmn . . . nnn . . . stop . . . oh . . .," Sakura begged, trying to win against her own traitorous body. She could do nothing to stop the pleasurable sensations jumping around her nerves. The plants twirled and knotted and stretched until she was panting, sweat beading on her brow. She was so close to wherever this feeling of desire was leading her. With a sucking sound, the vines removed themselves from her now-stretched hole, coated with her essence. Sakura moaned, her chest heaving. Never had she felt this good.

_"May I taste her?"_ Zetsu asked.

**"She is yours now."**

A long, deliberate, but tentative tongue licked along her slippery folds. Sakura screamed at the new feeling as he found her clit and sucked on it eagerly.

_"Wonderful,"_ he noticed, "_Absolutely wonderful."_

**"Take her now,"** Zetsu commanded, **"She is ready."**

He popped the buttons on his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Despite Sakura's condition, she was still intrigued when she saw that his flytrap merged with his body, ending somewhere along his torso to grow back into flesh. His pants hung low on his hips, and a large bulge jutted out from the otherwise smooth seams. With a decisive click, they fell to the ground as well. Zetsu's full glory stood out proudly, and yes, the same color division between his body stayed the same. He took hold of her hips gently, guiding himself to Sakura's dripping entrance.

"Please . . . don't," Sakura tried one last time, "You don't want to do this."

**"Kunoichi, you'll find we do. And so will you,"** Zetsu replied.

Her nether lips, beaded with moisture, easily parted to his thick length. She shrieked at the new feeling, his member stretching her deliciously wide, heavy flesh finally filling her empty hole. She dug her fingernails into her palms as he began to move, leaving red crescents in their wake. His hips eagerly pistoned into hers, providing the sustenance she needed. "Nnrg . . . haa . . . haa . . . mnn . . . please . . . ooh . . ." Sakura ground out, her eyes half-lidded with the pleasure.

"Don't hold back," the white half ordered, his face red.

**"Yeah, scream if you want. It turns me on,"** the black half demanded.

"Oh . . . please . . ." Sakura moaned, "Just . . . haa . . ."

Zetsu bent over to lick her protruding hipbone. A sharp nip to the area left a raw spot as he tore away a piece of flesh. Blood streamed from the injury, and happily, Zetsu laved his tongue over it. Her blood was sharp with the taint of metal, as of others, but possessed a tang that made him want more. It was exactly like the way her juices tasted.

This was what sent Sakura over the edge. The spike of pain amidst the pleasure – then the sensitive pressure he gave her in that same spot. With a soundless scream, her back bowed. It was sunbursts and sparklers and heaven. She felt like she was floating above her body, watching the erotic scene between herself and the mysterious Akatsuki.

Zetsu continued to thrust into her, even after she had exploded and her muscles had gripped his cock in a way that made him see stars. She was ready for planting, perfect for it. A gush of hot fluid dripped out around his member as she came.

With a grunt, Zetsu spread her legs as far as they would go, abandoning his spot on her hipbone to drive into her. Once, twice, and three more times before he was bursting inside of her, spreading his children, leaving bruises where he touched. Hot, sticky seed filled Sakura's womb, clinging to life. With a last shudder, Zetsu withdrew himself, barely able to stand. He stumbled to pick up his clothing, lowering Sakura to the ground where she lay boneless on the moss beneath her.

After putting his pants and cloak back on, he paused over her still body. Her pink hair was splayed over the greenery, limbs bonelessly drooping. He pulled up a leg, examining. Indeed, his children had been sown, his sperm coating her insides. He let the limb flop back down.

Zetsu began to walk away, when an afterthought stopped him. He grew a day lily out of the ground and laid it on her breast tenderly. Then he left, and when Sakura woke up, so would the sun be.


	2. TobiXSaku

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Tobi cried, bounding into her small closet of a medical office.

"What Tobi?" she asked, pausing tensely before continuing to scratch down detailed information on Hidan's file. Since being kidnapped, then unofficially inducted into the Akatsuki, she was stuck here, not as a prisoner (or so they would have her believe), but their medical personnel. Not like she wasn't taking that into careful consideration. So whatever she could do to gain a little bit of leeway, she would do it. Copying down their personal diagnostics helped take the edge off a little bit. And Tobi was absolutely no threat to her. She was sure of that.

"Sakura-chan, what is sex?" Tobi asked innocently.

If she had been sipping at something, she would have choked on it.

"What?" Sakura asked a little louder, only a slight error in her writing betraying her unease. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because Tobi asked Senpai and Senpai sent Tobi to you!" Tobi exclaimed, peering down at her through the one hole in his orange mask as if she held the secrets to the universe, "Tell me Sakura-chan, please?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, wanting to snap her pencil in half. That blonde-haired, sadistic asshole. He probably sent Tobi here to laugh at her, once again. The first couple times had been to explain to Tobi why the sky was blue and why girls were different than boys.

"Well Tobi -," she began, running her fingers through her hair impatiently. She didn't have the time for this. The pink-haired kunoichi strode over to the small closet in her shoebox of a room. She unlocked the door with the key on her wrist. Medical textbooks stacked high wobbled slightly as she shoved the door back. Tobi watched her back as she shuffled through the thick volumes. With a flourish, Sakura removed a large book titled _Sexual Reproduction and Birth_. "Here Tobi, read this – it'll answer all your questions."

"Really Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked doubtfully, "Tobi does not like books as much as Sakura-chan."

Sakura blew her bangs out of her face, hand on hip. "Tobi, if you read the book, I will be happy. You want me to be happy right?"

"Oh yes!" Tobi cheered, bounding forward, "Tobi wants to make Sakura-chan happy! Tobi will take the book."

"Good," Sakura replied, hefting herself into her chair again.

"Tobi can read in here?" the masked Akatsuki asked. Before she could answer, he plopped down on the floor, eagerly flipping through the first pages. Sakura sighed, watching him. Whatever. It wasn't really a huge problem unless he broke something. Then he'd be out of here faster than he could scream 'Sakura-chan'.

So for a few peaceful moments, the room was quiet except for scribbling and the flipping of pages. Needless to say, it didn't last very long. Although this time, it wasn't Tobi.

"Where's the pinkie?" Hidan bellowed from down the hall, "That bastard Kakuzu won't fucking sew my fucking arm back on!"

"Shoot," Sakura muttered, glancing at her numerous files scattered around. The Jashinist would happily crucify her any day (along with the promise to give her 'the best fucking sex anywhere'), and she did not need reason to give him initiative. With a long sweep of her arm, she gathered the files, hugging them to her chest. Hide, hide, she needed to hide.

She ended up jumping into the still-open closet.

And hitting a warm chest.

"Tobi? What the hell?" she hissed, glaring at him with flashing viridian eyes.

"Shush Sakura-chan, Tobi is hiding from Hidan also!" Tobi whispered, pressing a finger to his swirly orange mask.

"Oh hell no," she replied, "This is my hiding spot – get out!" She could hear Hidan stomping angrily on the stone floors, about to burst in her office and cause mass chaos. Blood and cursing all around. With a muttered curse herself, she yanked the door shut with a click.

Two seconds later, Hidan came barging in. "Fuck this hurts, you better know how to sew fingers back to arms and arms back to bodies!" He was met with silence. "Dammit where is that bitch?" He roared, flailing around a severed limb around, blood spattering the walls. He plunked down onto Sakura's chair, growling ominously, violet eyes glaring into all corners.

Sakura hardly dared to breathe. The space was dim – she could only see outlines. The closet was too cramped, her legs bent at the knees and her hands spread out along Tobi's chest. Add that to the fact that she was practically sitting on his lower stomach with his cloak a heavy weight.

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi murmured, his head close to her ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh. Wait, warm breath? Sakura slowly, quietly reached out a tentative hand to where she thought his face might be. She touched soft lips that parted under her fingertips. The tip of his tongue brushed against the pad of her index finger, prompting goosebumps on her arm.

"I don't have the fucking time to wait around – Kakuzu! Kakuzu, fix my fucking arm!" Hidan hollered, kicking open Sakura's door hard enough to splinter the handle off, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, you stitch-faced fuckhole!"

Sakura bit her cheek to keep from screeching at Hidan for breaking her door – again.

"Disaster -mostly- averted," she muttered, yanking on the closet's inside handle with two available fingers. Soon she would be out of this closet. Then she'd breathe in the sweet, sweet air, kick Tobi out of her room for ever, and get Hidan to fix her door.

Except the closet didn't open.

It didn't even budge.

"What. The. Hell," she hissed, sharply twisting the handle with each word. Why was the damn thing not working?

"Is it locked Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, his gloved fingers trailing over hers.

Of course it was. And chakra-reinforced to boot. This could not be happening.

Sakura squirmed, trying to gain some leverage to see how they could get out. There was no way they could stay in here for too long. They would suffocate. Panic began to set in.

"Sakura-chan," Tobi murmured, "Tobi feels weird."

"That's nice Tobi. If you puke, you die," Sakura growled, stretching to try and fiddle with the handle again. Maybe the right amount of pressure –

"Sakura-chan," Tobi repeated, grabbing her wrist, "Tobi does not feel good."

She leaned forward a little, going to put her palm against his forehead to keep him from whining. But she wasn't expecting a bulge to poke against her crotch. Nor was she expecting Tobi's muffled groan of pleasure. But she definitely didn't expect the immediate rush of heat that action spurred.

"Tobi," she breathed, a blush painting her face, almost luminous in the dark, "What the hell?"

"Tobi said Tobi wasn't feeling good," he groaned, giving a small thrust up against her core, "Can Sakura-chan fix Tobi?"

Sakura wet her lips carefully, trying to ignore the slow ache growing deep in her belly. "I don't know if I can, Tobi," she replied, "Because I'm feeling weird too."

"Oh no!" Tobi exclaimed, immediately forgetting about why he 'wasn't feeling well'. "Does Sakura-chan have a fever? Does Sakura-chan need medicine? Tell Tobi!"

"No, Tobi," she gasped, "I actually feel really well." His sudden movements made his thick cloak scratch over her nipples through her thin shirt and his pants' button nick her slightly swollen clit. Fire rushed up her veins. The feeling of desire was in no way foreign to her, but to be feeling it with Tobi, who probably didn't even know what he was doing - Sex was probably a whole 'nother spectrum for him.

She bucked against his erection, her fingers tightly grabbing his shoulders. "Tobi," she mewled softly, feeling his hardness against her damp shorts, "Are you a good boy?"

"Tobi is a _very_ good boy," he intoned in a voice at least an octave lower.

Sakura unclenched her fingers from his body. "What?" she asked, confused at the change in chakra in the closet. Tobi's was usually very light, just like a civilian for the most part. But the chakra in the closet was oppressive, dark, heavy, choking.

In an instant it was gone.

Had she imagined it?

"Sakura-chan!" he cried as she grazed his erection. He shuddered as he grabbed onto her thin waist, prompting a slow grind. His breath puffed over her neck, and he licked the skin there gently. "Please, Sakura-chan, make Tobi better."

She was twisted, that she knew. But it had been so long – since before she had been inducted. The heat was threatening to burn her up.

A particularly nice friction against her dewy lips decided for her.

With nimble fingers, Sakura unbuttoned Tobi's strained pants. He was hard and ready in her palm, precum smearing over the tip. Tobi muttered soft nothings, arching towards her hand as she stroked him fully for a minute or so. Sakura hadn't touched a man like this for so long, hadn't been touched . . .

Twin moans sounded in the closet, and she knew now was the time. Neither could wait for much longer.

She drew her pants down to her ankles, rocking forward, feeling his slick head smooth against her dripping pussy, and he was moaning like none other, and it had been so long, so long, would he hurt or would her tightness make it better? and oh god, she just needed him, desire rippling up her spine –

Tobi sucked in a heavy breath and cried out for the last time into her candy-colored hair.

Hot globs of seed erupted from his twitching member, clinging to the inside of Sakura's naked thighs and wet slit. She froze at the sensation, surprised and confused. Wait, what just happened? His cock softened in her fingers with no chance of renewal now that Tobi was 'cured'.

Sakura groaned low with disappointment, trying to quash the burning in her lower half.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Tobi said after he had gotten his breath back, "Tobi feels better now!" He petted her pink tresses in a way that did absolutely nothing to alleviate the harsh ache.

"Whatever I can do," Sakura sighed, letting a certain part of his anatomy flop listlessly onto his regulation pants. Great. With a bit of effort, she tucked him back in and jerked back her own underwear and pants, feeling the warm stickiness of his cum on her skin. If anyone even bothered to open the closet, in no way did she want to be literally caught with her pants down. In fact, echoing footsteps came down the hallway. They paused at her doorway, probably viewing the damage.

"So you're stuck in a closet with Tobi, yeah?" Deidara chuckled, "Fucking awesome. You two can chat it up for a little longer, give or take some days yeah."

"You blond bastard!" Sakura screamed, hammering at the door as Deidara walked away, "As soon as I get out of here I'm gonna tie your pretty hair to the bedposts and your damn mouth to your dick! Let's see how far you can bend!"

She slumped against the closet door, sexually frustrated beyond all rational meaning and still cramped in here with the happiest psycho of the Akatsuki for who knew how long.

Well with the available time . . .

She would get her release.

"Sakura-chan, why are you looking at Tobi like that?"


	3. SasuXSaku

**Characters**: Sakura and Sasuke  
><strong>Kinks<strong>: being chased (cat and mouse), physical responses, discomfort during sex (but then becoming pleasurable), dirty talk  
><strong>Idea<strong>: Sakura has been teasing and tempting Sasuke relentlessly, so he decides to make her pay. At night, he chases her either through the woods, or in her house. (If house, preferably one with stairs.)

*Please don't throw away the chase! 3

That was it; she was officially trying to kill him.

Sakura practically pranced out of the bathroom, hot steam billowing in thick clouds after her shower. Sasuke had been sitting on the edge of the bed, popping his regulation ninja boots off, when she strutted past towards the dresser. The scent of her strawberry and vanilla body scrub wafted into his nostrils temptingly. It had been so long since they last had sex. For the past three months, Sakura had been put into extra hospital shifts, and tired beyond belief. Being her loving boyfriend, he patiently listened to the stories that brought tears to her eyes and rubbed her sore feet after she had stood up for hours at a time. Drained of chakra and emotion, Sakura had waved off any advances of Sasuke's. And he had waited and waited and waited. But a chaste kiss once or twice a week when he managed to join her for breakfast wasn't enough to satisfy his libido. Not even close.

And with droplets racing down her glistening back to disappear beneath the towel that hugged her form, Sasuke was feeling the pressure as he thought about what lay underneath. Literally. He got up, grimacing from the tightness of his pants across his erection. "Sakura," he purred. She spun around, green eyes widening as she saw the hungry look on his face.

"Sasuke, no," she protested, bunching the towel in her grip, "I'm too tired." Sasuke looked her up and down, gaze sweeping hotly over the beautiful specimen before him. Sakura's body involuntarily warmed under his gaze, a familiar and tingling ache begin to start in her nether regions.

Sasuke's dark eyes, molten steel, locked into hers. A blush grew from her neck and rose to her face as Sasuke murmured, "You don't look particularly tired to me Sa-ku-ra." By now he was inches away, breath fluttering over her wet skin, and as she stood, absolutely paralyzed from the waves of raw sexuality Sasuke exuded, he drew his tongue over her cheek where a stray droplet from her pink locks fell. The muscle laved a powerful sweep across her ivory cheekbone with deftness, and was followed by a teasing nibble on the edge of Sakura's pouty lips. She inhaled sharply when this action sent a stab of heat through her body.

"Sasuke," she stated firmly, shaking the pleasurable haze off enough to gently push against his chest, "I don't have the time. Not right now. I have to get to the hospital in thirty min-!" Her tirade was cut off as Sasuke grabbed her petite form and threw her onto the bed. Immediately he covered her protesting body with his stronger build, pressing the length of himself into her.

"See Sakura? Isn't this nice?" he murmured, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the smooth column of her neck. "It feels nice, doesn't it Sakura?" A teasing finger snuck beneath Sakura's towel towards the thatch of curls. Sakura tensed, cutting off her heavy panting, as she felt the tip of his digit sink into her tight heat, dividing the pink flesh it found there – and withdraw. Sasuke brought his finger up to their close faces. "You're so wet already," he stated, "Don't deny your body Sakura." He suckled the glistening juices off his pointer, enjoying the sweet tang that was utterly and wholly Sakura Haruno. Despite his girlfriend's best attempts, she could not deny hi-

A pillow biffed Sasuke in the head mid-gloat.

Sakura rolled out from under him during the surprise attack into a defensive crouch in the corner. "Sasuke," she threatened, digging out the kunai they stored beneath the dresser, "I mean it. Not now." To anyone else it might have seemed dangerous, right now, to push her further. But Sasuke knew her better than that. And by the way the slight tremble to her arm made the kunai wink in the moonlight through the open window, she was weakened.

He pushed himself up, forearms supporting his languid form. "Come over here Sakura," he demanded in a soft voice that could melt dark chocolate. The muscles of Sakura's moist core seized at his tone. Oh, she so wanted this. But she had other obligations – the hospital, her patients, even herself. She turned to the dresser, gently prying open the drawer to get at her clothes, the kunai still in her grip.

Sasuke watched her back turn ever so slightly. The movement caused her towel to ride up, and one toned ass cheek winked at him. Practically enticed him to rest his large hand upon it, squeeze the delicious muscle, perhaps even leave a mottled purple bruise upon the alabaster surface to ensure his dominance –

His engorged flesh pressed urgently against his suddenly too-tight pants.

That was it. No more cold showers or god forbid – alone with his hand to keep him company.

With a predatory growl, he launched himself towards Sakura.

She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, just as she managed to snag a pair of panties. A surprised squeal escaping her mouth, she dropped the undies and kunai to the floor. The clatter of metal ringing against the hardwood startled her to move. Door whipped open with a harsh bang, Sakura escaped down the darkened hallway, towel clutched tightly to her body. The speed at which she flew chilled her, having not completely dried off. Meanwhile, Sasuke bounced off the dresser with a light tap, closing the wayward drawer with a foot, before he was off sprinting down the same corridor. Adrenaline pounded through his veins. The chase – the sweet torture to make Sakura give in – was almost as good as the sex itself. Almost.

Sakura tumbled down the stairs, tripping on the top step. Feet flailing wildly, she managed to catch herself on the opposite wall before racing down the next flight. Inches behind, Sasuke followed, close enough to glimpse the drip of arousal on his lover's inner thigh and smell the lingering scent she produced. The mouthwatering aroma was enough to make his cock throb insistently, a hard pound in his lower half, just to remind him the delicious prize awaiting – should he catch her.

But there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't.

The rest of the house utterly dark, apart from the slight spillage of light down the stairs, forced Sasuke to rely on his ears and sense of touch. A shuffle made him snap his head to the right. He snapped the switch on the wall, blinking in the glare. Outside the window a bird's nest was wedged between a roof slate and the drainpipe. The bird's midnight excursion was finished, and its wings had brushed the glass pane as it settled in for sleep. Sasuke sniffed, realizing this information. Besides, Sakura would not leave the house naked. Probably. Oh the fun they could have with that idea . . .

"Oh Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke sang, flipping on another light.

Fine.

If the mouse wouldn't come out to play, he'd draw her out.

Sasuke teased down his zipper, groaning softly in relief as his confined cock sprang free. Blood flushed the powerful organ, a drop of precum rolling down the tip.

Four meters away, Sakura's mouth went dry. It was true she had seen that piece of anatomy more times than she could count during her career as a medic. It was true that Sasuke's anatomy _definitely_ wasn't anything new to her. But it always made her blood boil. Always.

Sasuke gave his member a couple of strong pumps as he strutted forward. It jutted out between his legs, the picture of masculinity, and Sakura trembled with the memories that flooded through her body. Sasuke, touching her – Sasuke, thrusting powerfully into her – Sasuke, his mask completely cracked as his orgasm rushed through him.

Her thighs tightened as she tried in vain to quench the liquid fire between her legs.

How she wanted him. Oh, how she wanted him.

Screw the hospital, she needed him.

Sakura stepped out from behind the large-leafed plant that had been her hiding spot. Sasuke recognized the flash of pink from out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He knew she would come out. Sakura made herself swallow the large pool of saliva puddling in her mouth. Her lover was gorgeous, the fine bones of his face in sharp contrast with the shadows and light. His eyes alight with fascination and want. And that sinful mouth, curved into her favorite position.

Oh god, she loved that smirk.

And he knew it too.

"Come," Sasuke commanded, a challenge unbidden creeping into his voice.

Sakura giggled, shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Oh, Sasuke," she hummed, sauntering towards him. "You should know this by now." She nipped at his ear, hot breath bathing the lobe.

"I'm not that easy to catch."

Sasuke blinked in surprise as Sakura whipped past him, heading towards the kitchen. The pink blur dove for the safety of the darkened room. Sasuke grimaced, feeling the throb intensify in his lower regions though the horrid fabric no longer restricted his cock. That girl was going to be the death of him. He inhaled, tasting her scent reverently before chasing after her. She led him through the living room again, back up the stairs, into the bathroom and back out again down the stairs before he finally got ahold of her.

"Minx," he growled, pinning her against the stairwell. He rutted against her hip, delighting in the friction it brought.

"C'mon, you know you love it," Sakura panted, brow delicately sweating from exertion, "The adrenaline rush is worth it." Her coral nipples begged for attention, and Sasuke dipped his dark head to taste the temptation.

"Not right now," Sasuke contradicted as he licked her, though the adrenaline surging through his veins definitely did not soothe his raging libido, "Right now I love you and your fantastic body." Sakura cried out as he gently bit down on her perky nub. "Just look how responsive you are."

"Mm," Sakura agreed. She gasped, face contorted in absolute please as her nerve endings sparked throughout her body to join the inferno. Sasuke continued to rub firmly against her clit, the callused pads of his fingers abusing the delicate flesh. His digits barely parted the wet paradise between her legs, causing her sweet honey to coat his fingertips.

Sasuke brought his dripping hand upwards, reveling in the sweet musk. "Do you smell this Sakura?" he rasped, tongue darting out to taste his prize, "You smell fucking amazing." The trademark sexy smirk again. "And you taste even better."

Sakura's face turned an amusing shade of tomato, the color clashing magnificently with her hair.

Without warning, Sasuke abruptly flipped her around, face towards the wall. Her breasts spread out against the cool wood, her nipples hardening from the temperature change. Sasuke nudged her legs apart and grasped her hip, picking her bodily up from the floor before plunging her down on his thick member. She screamed at the feeling, hands clawing mindlessly at the wall, leaving thin grooves from her fingernails. Sasuke grunted, almost coming on the spot. She was so tight, and it had been so long. He longed to spill himself into her at that moment, but she had to be punished.

He began to thrust into her roughly, making her bounce and put her full weight on him. Sakura hissed as he stretched her, his girth uncomfortable from the months of her dry spell. The ache radiated up her spine, a burning sensation where their bodies were joined. She grimaced at the feeling, at the oddness of the position, at the drive of her body into the wood paneling.

"Sasuke," she breathed, biting into her plump lower lip, "It hurts."

Her words barely made it through the haze in Sasuke's head, but he heard. He slowed, gentling his insistent impaling. It wasn't his plan to make her pay in pain but in pleasure. He wanted to hear her scream his name so loud that she'd have a sore throat for weeks. He wanted to see her orgasm so hard that she would relive the event every single day in her mind.

He drew away from the wall, Sakura still connected to him. Quickly he strode over to the banister of the stairs, reveling in the small moans his lover created at every step. He let her feet drop to the floor and pushed her back forward. From this viewpoint he could see his penetration at an angle, her soft pink flower pulsing around his cock. He rubbed at her clit a couple more times, effectively making the heat in Sakura's stomach flare up with new heat. He started up again, but slower, maneuvering his hips into wide circles. Her core muscles rippled around the intrusion, sending a wave of pleasure through Sasuke. He swallowed a curse as her heat sucked him in and squeezed deliciously. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Sakura cooed as his thickness filled her. An ache – the good type of ache- was beginning to consume her. She pushed back against his member, seeking greater stimulation. "More," she stated brokenly, "Please Sasuke, more." The torturous pace was driving her mad.

"Hold on," he growled, relieved. Sakura immediately took the initiative and anchored herself on the banister bars, her small hands turning white at the knuckles from the strength of her grip. He pistoned into her, snapping his hips at the last moment every time to nudge her G-spot. Ragged moans tore themselves out of Sakura's throat at every new breath she took.

"You're so tight," Sasuke groaned, pounding into her slickness, "Fuck." Sakura responded with a mewl, head swimming, body drowning underneath the onslaught. It was all too much. The coil inside her was threatening to snap, to give her the release she could almost taste. But something was holding her back. She wasn't sure what. The bruising intensity of his thrusts, the massive fire scorching through her veins – that was there. But when Sasuke began to talk dirty, she realized what was missing. It was Sasuke himself. Without that aspect, this could just be a stranger fucking her.

"You like it when it's rough, don't you Sakura? You love the fact that I can fuck your pussy from behind. I can feel your wetness Sakura, it's dripping down your thighs. God, you should see your cunt swallow my dick. And your pussy is greedy for my cum, isn't it? You want to feel my cum fill you up until your tight hole leaks for hours. You want to go to the hospital tomorrow and not be able to walk because I've fucked you so good? Is that what you want, you tease?" Sasuke snarled, thrusting out of rhythm due to his impending orgasm. He palmed her ass, squeezing hard enough to leave marks.

"Yes! Yes!" Sakura screamed, the bars of the banister splintering in her hands, "Sasuke!" With those words out of her mouth, her orgasm rushed in on her, enveloping her in heated electricity.

Sasuke felt Sakura spasm around him, the constricting of her tunnel. A last shaky push into her and Sasuke lost it. With a loud groan, he came, spurting his essence into her womb.

Both fell to the floor, exhausted. A sleepy haze wandered into Sakura's mind as she was sated. Sasuke smirked tiredly, glad his capture had went well. When Sakura could move her muscles again, she pushed herself off the floor, wincing at the pain between her legs and spoke.

"Maybe I should be a tease more often."

Sasuke sighed, letting his head drop with a loud thunk to the floor.

That was it; she was officially trying to kill him.


End file.
